Forever Night World
by panini999
Summary: A collection of stories/tributes about the characters. First is James and Poppy then ash and M.L.then Thea and Erik....or maybe one about Blaise...hmmm. O I take requests so pls. Review! Thank you!:
1. Chap 1: Fate

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NW SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! REVIEW AND RATE!!! :) O yea. for those of u who care i have a youtube account: purplepanini14 check out my pg if u'd be so kind :) i have vids on Night world too. **

James and Poppy: Fate

James sat looking at Poppy through weary eyes. They were at her father's place right now, an apartment somewhere in Nevada. After they told him their story, the whole honest-to-goodness story, he received them with wide, open arms.

Actually, now that James thinks about it, Mr. North not only gave them a place to stay and some food to eat. He also didn't interrogate them. There were no "What are you talking about?" or even "Get out of my house you ass-hole! Feeding my daughter lies, I'll have you in a strait-jacket in no time!" as James had expected.

He ran a hand through his light-brown hair, it's what he does when he's agitated or confused. _The North's certainly are eccentric people._ He thought. _And I just happen to have one as a Soulmate._ The very thought gave him shivers of pleasure. _Soulmate_. Poppy was his Soulmate. And he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, that he was certain.

James tore his eyes from Poppy to look around his surroundings for about the tenth time. The clock on the other side of the room was telling him that it was 2:00 in the morning, that he better sleep right now or he would regret it later. He knew he would but he ignored it all the same. The room was colored a yellow-orangey color, just a few shades lighter than Poppy's coppery curls, which were sprawled against the yellow pillow she was resting her head now.

He himself was sitting, slumped, on an orange recliner beside the yellow bed she was sleeping on. Her father may have been kind in letting them stay but he wasn't _that_ kind to let them stay in the same room on the _same_ bed. He was a dad after all. So they compromised, James got to stay with Poppy as long as he swears to not get on the bed while Poppy's on it. Although James couldn't even if he wanted to, as he pointed out Mr. North was a lost witch so he had a telepathic connection with Poppy, also a lost witch. That right there was a mood killer.

Looking at Poppy, healthy, happy Poppy, breathing deeply and peacefully in slumber right next to him, he couldn't believe it was only three days ago that she was on the verge of dying from terminal cancer. He had saved her from death, but at what price? Now she was like him, a monster who had to drink blood or suffer the painful consequences. And because of that they were both wanted in Night World Law. There were two basic rules in the Night World Law: 1) Don't fall in love with a human and 2) Don't tell them about the Night World.

James had to break #2 because he already broke #1 without knowing he did. But when he did realize he loved Poppy he couldn't let her die. He couldn't. Later he found out she felt the same way so he changed her into a vampire like himself, but now they were on the run from the whole Night World. Outlaws because of their forbidden love.

At the moment, he couldn't see a way out. There was no hope for him and Poppy anymore. All they had was each other and anyone else who would willingly set their lives on the line for love. _Not much people though, _he thought _If we could just get enough support from others like us maybe just maybe… _he broke off, not wanting to hope in vain. But he couldn't help it, he couldn't say the future will be bleak for them because he knew deep down, okay maybe really, really deep down, that there was hope. He couldn't look at Poppy, safe and sound beside him, and say that they should just give up. If there was hope, any hope at all even if it was a tiny one, he'll take it.

James looked at the clock then back to Poppy. Ensuring that she was fast asleep he leaned forward and whispered, almost inaudibly, "Goodnight Poppy." As he returned to his slouching formation he heard a reply as quiet as his own "Goodnight Jamie."

And with a soft chuckle James finally surrendered to the promising peacefulness of sleep, while at the same time surrendering both his and Poppy's lives to fate.

**_AFTER NOTE:_** **i'm rly getting tired of saying this: Review!!! It'd mean the world to me! I wanna know wat you guys think and wether or not I should continue!! Okay, fine. Here's the deal: No update until I get three reviews. I'm already starting it but i need your support to publish it. It's going to be "Ash and Mary-Lynette: Alone" wanna know more? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* thank you for listening. :)**


	2. Chap 2: Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any material here what so ever. I just wrote it down 0:)**

**Special thx to :Veronica9997, Bluesapphire2284, and V. Cullen12 for their support. Means a lot. :) so yeah I know I said not until three reviews but I couldn't wait to publish after I saw all the positive support I was getting. But don't worry I won't update until I reach five reviews next time. If anyone has any requests for any of their favorite characters I'll be happy to do them. Just send me one in a review. :) Double-blackmail. :) i'm evil. Okay so go ahead and read. I didn't write and publish it for nothing. :) again, youtube account: purplepanini14**

Ash and Mary-Lynette: Alone,

The ash-blond vampire sat, or rather squatted, on a deserted hill-top. It wasn't strange or awkward for him to be alone at this time. It was twilight hour, his favorite time of the day. His _only_ favorite time of the day. You see, Ash spent much of his time counting down to this specific hour. The reason? Up there shining right above him, in a manner that made you instantly think of sparkling crystalline diamonds, was a star.

He inhaled in a short burst. _So beautiful. _He thought. It was a mystery to Ash how he could have possibly missed their exquisite beauty in the first place. Now that he thought about it, he'd missed a lot of wonders like these. It had actually taken the hard-headedness and impossible patience of a human girl to make him see these sort of things, and actually value them. Mary-Lynette not only gave him a new perspective in life, she also gave him hope. Hope that he could change himself into something both of them would be proud of.

Ash's knees gave way a bit later and he suddenly found himself lying on the flat of his back. The evening grass was cool against his trade-mark T-shirt, white with the outline of a black iris. It was the same shirt he wore when he first met Mary-Lynette. He wore this very shirt when he first heard that annoyed, brittle voice, obviously unhappy with being interrogated by a complete stranger. When he first saw those skeptic, clear blue eyes just waiting to find some flaw in him. And she had, of course. Nothing could stand between that mule-headed girl and the answers. Mary-Lynette was almost as rebellious as him; the only difference was that she used her will power for things she knew to be right. He didn't. There were many black-and-white contrasts between them. Lots, actually. _Let's see now…_ he thought, enumerating everything he and his "soulmate" didn't have in common. 1) Mary-Lynette put others' needs before her own, Ash didn't. 2) She had a practical and scientific view on life while Ash used to spend _his_ life studying girls and cars. 3) She never showed her wild side if she could help it and, on first sight, no one would even believe quiet and awkward Mary-Lynette had a wild side. But Ash had bruises on his shins to prove it. She's a bit nerdish, always in-denial, and she was a complete stickler for the rules.

But Ash loved her all the same.

Thinking about his one-and-only twisted his stomach in a tight knot. Every day he did his best to avoid thinking about her, it just brought back too much pain for him whenever he did. Pain from being sent away to repent, pain from her rejection, and most importantly pain from knowing he's not good enough for her and knowing full well that he will never be good enough for her. Maybe Ash was exaggerating, maybe not. He knew Mary-Lynette loved him even if she wouldn't admit it and he also knew that she was trying to help him by sending her away. Ash knew all that but still, it hurt.

But not now, he wouldn't concentrate on the pain of being separated right now, this was his and Mary-Lynette's special hour. The hour when the stars finally break free from the sky and start sparkling almost in a magical manner, just for the two of them.

Looking up Ash had no doubt that somewhere in Briar Creek his soulmate was watching the same twinkling spectrums in the sky, glimmering in pleasure. It gave him an odd sense of peace just knowing that.

_I wonder what she's doing right now...._

_**************************************************************************************************************************************************_

Mary-Lynette was fumbling with her telescope. She was on her favorite hill, setting up her favorite telescope, at her favorite time of the day, when the stars become visible. It was no use; she couldn't concentrate on her telescope right now. Mary-Lynette tossed the pieces in her bag, suddenly wanting to go home. She should be happy at the moment, shouldn't she? Surrounded by everything she loved and cherished it's only natural to be happy, right? Mary-Lynette surprised herself by laughing a short and bitter laugh at that. _You're such a big liar._ She thought. _You know perfectly well you don't deserve to be happy. _

She felt the salt-water tears rise in her eyes and hastily fought them back. An ability she had to learn after _he _left. Of course, if she was being honest, it was really her fault she was feeling this desperate and abandoned. _She_ was the one who sent him away after all, when she could have so easily looked passed all of his previous mistakes. She didn't even know why she had sent him away, her reasons sounded so stupid now. Mary-Lynette already knew for a fact that Ash was genuinely guilty of everything he's done in the past and that he honestly wanted to make up for all of them, and intended to do just that for the matter… for her.

She felt her legs buckling under her and realized she was kneeling on the soft, dewy grass. The loneliness and despair she's been keeping away all day enveloped her only too easily now. _You idiot. Why did you send him away? Why?_ Her mind bombarded her with questions she couldn't even answer herself. Mary-Lynette didn't even bother with her tears anymore, she let them fall freely now, only barely feeling the hot-wetness on her cheeks. "Why?" she asked herself out loud. "Why'd you do it?" her voice was getting quieter and quieter, being choked back by her tears.

It seemed like hours before Mary-Lynette got her bearings back and even then the tear flow didn't stop. She soon found herself on her back, her beloved telescope easily forgotten. Mary-Lynette glanced at the sky… and her breath caught. _Dazzling. _Was her only coherent thought about the paranormal view she was witnessing. Mary-Lynette was tongue-tied at the very beauty of it. Of course, that only made her cry harder.

Her weeping lasted a few more minutes before they were finally subdued. It was dark now, pitch black if you didn't count the oil lamp she brought with her. She was all alone in the shadows with only the stars to keep her company. A few weeks ago and she would have reveled at the thought but now all she felt was longing and a vast emptiness. She turned her face away from the celestial beings she loved so much. _Funny. _She thought_. I seem to be turning my back on a lot of things lately. _She smiled a grim smile at that.

Mary-Lynette was fully prepared to start bawling like a baby again, when suddenly all her bitterness and sorrow disappeared. _Poof!_ Just like that. She couldn't believe it, there was no way in heck that all the hurt and regret she was feeling a mere minute ago could just vanish into thin air. Mary-Lynette chanced another look at the sparkle-filled sky…. And understood immediately.

Ash was watching the stars with her.

Not _with her_ with her, just spiritually with her. Mary-Lynette would never have believed it herself, if it weren't for the unmistakable feeling of truth that came with the thought. _Yes. He's there, somewhere. _He kept one of his promises after all. She grinned. Getting her voice back with some difficulty she whispered to the now encouraging night. "I miss you." For a moment everything seemed so perfect that Mary-Lynette hardly cared that she must surely look like a lunatic. She continued to the listening blackness, almost as if there was an audience present to witness her spontaneous but cheerful outburst. "So much." The stars above her glistened in response and she knew by that sign alone that Ash could hear her… somehow. The breeze picked up at once, startling her. It seemed to be saying something, Mary-Lynette wasn't the superstitious type but she could've sworn she heard something. Something like… like…

_I miss you too…_

Her heart swelled then and her eyes filed, but with tears of joy. With all her anguish forgotten, she continued to stare at the sky. Grinning like the mindless, lovesick idiot she knew she was. But she liked it.

Her tears kept on spilling, slower and steadier now though, and she didn't want the night to end. Because, finally, through the soulmate connection, she actually realized the truth. Once the year was over, she and Ash would be reunited at last. And this time nothing would separate them, not even the end of the world. Neither one of them would ever feel alone again. And somewhere, far away, she knew Ash was beaming at the thought as well.

**DON'T U DARE 4GET 2 REVIEW!!! IT GIVES ME HOPE AS A NEWBIE WRITER!!!! not to mention it's the only thing that'll get me to update. :) 5 reviews total 'till next time. panini out :) **


	3. Chap 3: Memory

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWNERSHIP WHAT-SO-EVER. NONE. NADA. ZILCH. ZERO. ;) THX 4 THE REVIEWS AND REQUESTS. I'LL WORK ON RASHEL AND QUINN'S NEXT. BUT B4 THAT I HAVE TO GET (DRUMROLL) 10 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YUP. SO START TYPING! OKAY....BYE! ;} Youtube account: purplepanini14**

Thea and Eric: Memory

Thea lay, belly-up, on her new evergreen bed trying, unsuccessfully; to wrap her mind around what had happened not two hours ago. So she and Eric stopped a forbidden entity of a vindictive woman. One point. They also got away from said woman with their lives and limbs still intact. Two points. That's not it though; they also managed to appeal before the most legendary witch figures of all time and still came out whole, to be more specific, they came out with their memories as crystal clear as ever. Two-hundred points for that.

Of course, Thea couldn't take any credit for that part. It was Blaise who saved them really. It was Blaise who poured out the real contents of the Cup of Lethe and gave both Thea and Eric a bogus bunch of iced tea, Goddess knows how she did it. Thinking of Blaise, who was practically a sister to her, gave Thea a sort of sentimental feeling. Her mind seemed to wander off; retrieving all the precious memories she used to have with Blaise.

The memories were like flash cards in her head, going to and from her mind at an inhuman speed, but Thea could see all of them as clearly as if she was really there. The day they started talking when they were a few months old was the day everybody realized how different, yet so completely alike, they were from each other. Actually people already thought that before. Only a complete idiot would think that they were sisters. Thea had blond hair the color of spindled gold while Blaise had jet-black hair. Thea had wide brown eyes and Blaise had hypnotic smoky eyes that could help her bend you to her will if she really wanted to. They said their first word together, at the exact same time. "Sis-sisters." After they said it they grabbed on to each other, their little inked and golden heads were side by side the rest of the day, until Grandma Harman had to change their diapers that is.

Thea giggled at the sudden image she got of her grandma. Grandma Harman, the Crone of all Witches, changing a diaper. The very thought knocked her silly into a wave of hysterical laughter. She was sobering up when a sandy-colored head popped into her newly-acquired room.

"Feel at home yet?" Eric asked. "Or do I have to come over there and comfort you some more?" he asked it in a teasing tone, which made Thea dissolve into a new batch of giggles. Eric chuckled with her as he set himself down on the ground next to the bed she was laying down on. "Did I miss something?"

"No—ha ha ha—no." She forced her voice to steady a bit before she continued "Just reminiscing about the old days, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yup. Actually I was thinking about Blaise, I'm really going to miss her." Thea sniffled but she didn't notice her eyes were wet until Eric got a tissue paper and went over and gave it to her. "Here, you look like you could use one." Thea took it gratefully.

"You, know Eric I have a question for you." She said, desperate to switch the subject.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Well—um—if Blaise didn't switch the juice, if we didn't remember what happened tonight, or any other night, do you think we would have been better off?"

Eric sighed and faced heavenward. He seemed to stare at the ceiling for a moment, and then turned back to stare at her with his grayish green eyes "I don't understand why you're worrying so much. It's not that bad switching from 'innocent school boy' to being a 'wanted criminal' in the Night World in a few weeks time, it's actually pretty exciting." He ginned then and Thea couldn't help but grin back. Then she realized that what Eric was saying was the truth. His life was ruined, maybe even doomed, because of her. In seconds the grin faded.

"I didn't necessarily mean _that_, Eric. But yeah. We do have to move out soon, people will start to get suspicious of me. They'll start to get suspicious on why I don't remember them, so we'll probably have to go somewhere else… somewhere, where people like us are accepted…. But where? " Thea slumped back down on the bed, exhausted and defeated by all the questions that could literally mean life or death for them.

"Don't you dare do that, Thea Harman." Thea looked up, surprised by how Eric's voice sounded. It was a solemn, serious voice. The type of tone used by someone saying "_Don't you dare kill yourself." _As she expected,Eric was still staring at her with the same gray-flecked eyes, but now those beautiful eyes looked brooding yet fervent at the same time. Thea sat helpless in front of him, her gaze locked fixedly to his.

"Don't ever say that, Thea. I'm serious." There, that helpless voice again. One of unknowledgeable sadness. She was struck speechless. "Why?" He looked at her for another immeasurable moment then his eyes shifted to the floor. "It hurts to know how much you've already given up for me. Now you're worrying how to keep _me_ safe?" Something closed in on Thea's throat. She couldn't get a sound out even if she wanted to. "It's just not fair for you. And don't say it doesn't matter either, it does." Finally, Thea got around the brick wall that was blocking her throat. She heard her own steady voice ask "What do you mean Eric?" then getting enough courage, she added. "and you still didn't answer my question."

"I am answering your question, Thea." He looked earnest now, pleading. Part of Thea's mind noted how Eric seemed to shift from mood to mood in times of stress. And she felt sorry for him.

But that didn't mean she wasn't irritated.

"Eric," she said, making sure all the annoyance showed on her face. "I'm tired of you dodging my question. Answer it. NOW." Eric seemed to convulse on that order but recovered just as quickly. "Well, honestly, I don't know if it was the best thing for us." He flashed her a sheepish grin and all at once Thea's anger seemed to evaporate. "I mean if Blaise _didn't_ let us go with our memory we would be confused right now, trying to figure out what the hell happened to us no doubt." He paused, amused by the idea. "And right now we'd be talking about how it'll all work out, and how my family would take care of _you, _a beautiful, lost orphan-" Thea blushed and was on the verge of making a remark when Eric continued. " –then we would be getting ready for school tomorrow, and eventually we'd be on our way to Davis U. to study and help as many animals as we can." He looked at her squarely then. With his eyes as blank as his face. "But Blaise _did_ let us go, so now we're having this conversation, in my guestroo—I mean your new room."

Thea snorted. "This is one long lecture Mr. Ross." Eric's eyes practically shone with amusement. "I'm not done yet Ms. Harman. So where was I—oh yes! So now we're in your new room having a conversation about how we're ever going to survive. But get this Thea." Thea listened anxiously, realizing that this was the answer she's been waiting for. Eric grinned wickedly "I don't care."

Everything was a blur the next moment. Eric had leaned down towards her and all she had to do was tilt her head up and…. Her lips touched his at the perfect vantage point. They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to break the kiss. But both of them had to get some air sometime.

"So… you don't… regret it?" Thea asked in between the kisses. " Not even… a bit." Eric sounded as breathless as her. His heart was beating in sync with hers and somehow she knew that there was something there with them, a cord maybe, tying them together. They were bound to each other, destined to be this way whether they want to be or not. It was an oddly comfortable cord.

There, in her very own soulmate's arms, Thea Harman realized something. An answer to one of the questions she's been asking herself repeatedly throughout the day. The question reverberated in her head. _Was it worth it? Was remembering everything worth risking our lives? _The reply was as instant as it was true. _Yes. Yes it is. _Theirmemory was all they had now. It was a priceless virtue and Thea couldn't bear to lose it, not now. Not when she could remember all the happy times she and Blaise shared, even the moments with Grandma Harman was invaluable, irreplaceable to her. She realized that she _didn't want to_ forget all her memories and, thanks to Blaise, she didn't have to. Thea smiled at the thought. She'll remember everything all right. And she'll value every single memory she had, she owed it to Blaise and everyone else for that matter, in her previous witch-family. Thea smiled in the dark. _It'll all be fine. Everything'll be fine. Eric and I will remember everything and someday, our memories are going to come in handy for us… they're going to be…useful. _It was her last coherent thought before falling asleep.

But she could never dream how right she would be.

**_AFTER NOTE:_ no spoiler intended with that last line. I just meant that the memories would come in handy because if Thea didn't have them she wouldn't have been able to find Circle Daybreak and stuff...yeah. 10 reviews till Rashel and Quinn. (Don't know title yet, will take suggestions and requests for other stories on other characters. All u have to do is ask in a review :D)... You know I think they're getting longer and longer.... maybe I'll aim for 2,000 words next time. This one had... let's see... 1,860 words. Hmm. I'll keep that in mind next time. **


	4. Chap 4: Next Time

**No ownership at all, unfortunatley. sry to keep u guys waiting so long. And thank u so much for ur reviews they literally mad my day. :) and yes actually i am a newbie writer. Heck i'm not even in high school yet. Shocking isn't it. Enjoy! o and if u have a youtube account and you like my stories feel free to send me a friend invite i'd be happy-no ECSTATIC- to accept it :) my account name is: purplepanini14 kay, kay. I'll leave u alone now :)**

Thierry Descouedres: Next time

"Sir, we're almost there." Nilsson's hushed gentle voice sounded almost painful in Thierry Descouedres's ears. Thierry braced himself and looked out his limo's window. Gray. All he could see was gray. The color appeared everywhere on this particular area. The newly made rain puddles were gray, the clouds above them were gray, even the grass seemed to hold an eerie tint of the translucent color. It seemed odd to Thierry how the world could be saved from complete destruction and yet still have days like this. _Fits the mood perfectly, though. _Thierry thought.

"Sir?" Nilsson's voice came back with concern.

"It's all right Nilsson, I can handle this." On any other occasions, this remark would be enough to silence Nilsson, his head consort. But this was no normal occasion.

"Are you sure sir?" he asked. "Maybe you're not ready yet. Everyone back at headquarters would understand if we headed back."

Thierry was already prepared for this excuse from Nilsson, but he wouldn't take it. He's been putting this off for almost three days; he had to do it _now _or he'll regret it forever.

"No, Nilsson. I'm doing it _today._" He had meant it to sound demanding but instead it came out tired and… and defeated, even to Thierry's ears. Nilsson sighed in resignation.

"As you wish my lord. We'll be in the parking lot in less than five minutes."

On that note the vehicle was overcome with a sense of quiet depression for Thierry. Both for what had happened and what he has set himself to do. A task he not only deemed impossible but unendurable for him. A task that, a week ago, he would have met in scorn and denial; and probably would have even punished the lunatic who dared to suggest it.

Thierry Descouedres, the most renowned vampire lord, was going to a cemetery.

"We're here, my lord." Thierry jumped at the statement and, as soon as he recovered his composure, looked out the window one last time. The limo was rounding a curb at the moment but that wasn't what Thierry was looking at. In the distance he could see an ancient looking gate surrounded by, possibly, even older statues. And beyond that were gray figures. Even to Thierry's sensitive eyes they were blurry, probably because of the steady rain. Nilsson brought the car in closer and with a flash of recognition Thierry saw what those gray silhouettes were. _Headstones. _As the word entered his system, for once in his entire vampire life, Thierry the vampire lord was scared. Not just frightened, terrified.

Every ounce of discipline Thierry had gained through his long life, every last drop of it, would be tested. Right here, right now.

Nilsson parked the limo near the massive gate and glanced reassuringly at Thierry over his shoulder. Thierry returned the gesture with a frightened nod. And with that he unbuckled his seat-belt and stepped out to the cold gray morning.

Thierry walked away from the car in dread. He had lied to Nilsson back there. He wasn't ready for this at all. Not in the slightest. With every step he took he considered turning back. He very nearly did until he realized where he was.

He was standing in front of the gate now. It was exactly as he described it, ancient. And the angel statues looming over it were just as old, maybe older. There were two on the very peak of the gate, hand in hand. They were both the classic stereo-type angels humans have come up with, ethereal beauty with curly golden hair and a pair of luminescent wings at the back. But as Thierry continued to stare at it he couldn't help the sudden surge of sadness it gave him. The angels faces were all rusty and, to the human eye at least, deformed to the point of not knowing whether it was smiling with joy or grimacing in pain. To Thierry however, they seemed to be mourning, the faces were chiseled with the firm but subtle touch of pain and sorrow. Finally Thierry couldn't look up any longer, partly because it was still raining hard and it hurt to look up and partly because the pair seemed too symbolic for him. He opened the rusty, old gate and shuffled inside.

Once inside Thierry found himself lost in a sea of cold and desolate gray. There were headstones everywhere he looked but not the one he came here to find. Thierry stood there, rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. He couldn't, wouldn't, leave her but the urge to go back and just give up was too tempting. Besides he wouldn't even know what to do when and if he found 'd probably have a breakdown and Nilsson would have to call some Witches to heal his broken heart…. Thierry stayed for a few more moments, then his jaw clenched and he involuntarily straightened his shoulders. The sign of a made decision. _No. I won't abandon her. Not this time._ And with that thought he set out to find the one he had so cruelly lost.

He never knew so many people could be buried in a place as tiny and cramped as this. It must have been two hours already and he still hasn't found her yet. But he won't give up. He'll never give up on his soulmate, he at least owes her that. Thierry wandered through the cemetery once more the shuffling sound of his feet was the only noise in the area besides the muted dripping the rain made. Speaking of the rain Thierry was already soaked to the bone. His black sweater and jeans ensemble was no match for Mother Nature's icy fury. If he weren't already dead he'd be worried of catching pneumonia. Thierry smiled a bleak smile. If only he were dead. It'd be so much easier for him.

But he couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. Because of a promise he had made almost three millennia ago, to a certain Hana of the Three Rivers. He wouldn't die because he had to wait. He had to wait for his lady's return. Actually maybe he could wait for his lady's return in peace. The witches were getting stronger and more powerful. It'd only take a few days to make him the potion Hellewise had given him way back when. Maybe he could—

The thought broke off as his shoe got caught on something. Something _hard_. Thierry had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from cursing, after all this is a holy place. He bent down to examine what had happened. He had to use all his extra sight on finding out what he had stumbled upon. His eyes searched and finally he found it. And when he did, he froze.

There was a handle on the ground. Slowly, very slowly, he opened it. And felt cold air sweep at his face.

A built-in door on the floor that leads to goddess-knows -where. His curiosity was too great. Thierry looked about him once then descended. He felt his foot ahead of him first. There seemed to be some sort of staircase here. Step by step he made his way into the darkness, happy that he didn't have to get wet anymore. All through the climb down though, he hadn't forgotten what he originally came to do and he always considered turning back to finish it. But he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Something was calling to him in here, something old and powerful. And he couldn't turn away.

His foot touched solid ground at that moment and Thierry felt a jolt of genuine surprise. He was facing a lighted corridor, made of dried up mud and bricks, but that wasn't why he was shocked. In the middle of the corridor, pulling him in farther down, was a silver cord.

Thierry didn't think, well no, actually he did but his only thought was _Follow it! Follow it NOW, before it's too late!_ And that's what he did. He ran, practically sprinted his way down the path forgetting who he was and why he came here in the first place. Only knowing that he _had_ to follow this cord, he just had to.

He ran the whole way through and finally, after what felt like a millennia of running, the pass ended. It flowed into a vast room with thousands of candles lighting it. There were drawings on the wall, too. All kinds of drawings. There were Stone-Age drawings, hieroglyphics, and other drawings from different eras and locations. But this was all a sideshow to Thierry. It was the coffin at the far end of the room that completely held his attention.

Slowly, as if in a dream, he approached it. When he finally reached it he swallowed. _This is it._ He knew this was it. The cord had led him here so this _had _to be it. It had to be. Carefully he opened the lid of the coffin. And had his sight blurred by tears.

She was here. Hannah was _really _here. He was so overcome with his joy he almost didn't realize how different she looked. They've spent thirty years together before her death so, naturally, she should look old, right? But she didn't, not one bit. Her hair wasn't the graying yellow it was when he last saw her, it looked so much like the old golden blond when they first met. And the face. The only resemblance was the red birthmark on her left cheek.

This was the younger Hannah.

Then Thierry realized the truth. The Daybreakers,_ his_ Daybreakers, did this for him. They created this cave and transformed it into a shrine for their beloved Lady Hannah. All the Night People with the humans' help did all of this and the witches even gave Hannah her old youthful look. His sight blurred again as he caressed her peaceful face. He'd have to repay them somehow. He'll stop at nothing to do just that. His hand travelled down to hers and was surprised to find that they were curled into a fist. Thierry gently unfurled her smooth hand…. And felt a piece of crumpled paper in between it.

He took it out gingerly and on it were three simple words. The last words of his soulmate.

'_Till next time. _

Thierry stared at the note for what seemed like a lifetime. Then finally he got up and put it in his pocket. He reached down to trace the unique birthmark on the equally unique face one last time. Then with a sad smile he closed the coffin lid and stepped back.

"'Till next time."

**_After Note:_ DID U LIKE IT? did u hate it? TELL ME UR HONEST OPINION IN A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!! AT LEAST 3 OR 5 MORE REVIEWS TILL THEN! again youtube account: purplepanini14 :) i want more friends!!!!!!!!! o and i also have videos if u want to check it out. be my guest! :)**


	5. Chap 5: Rain

**No ownership at all. Okay so I don't think this is as good as the others. But go ahead and read please. Your opinions mean the world to me. :)**** youtube account: ****purplepanini14**

**WRITTEN WHILE LISTENING TO ****STAND IN THE RAIN**** by ****SUPERCHICK,**** awesome song u should rly check it out. It goes wit Keller so well. :)**

Raksha Keller: Rain

Keller sat precariously on a ledge outside of her window. She wasn't supposed to be doing this though, she was supposed to be in her room waiting for the witches to come back and put more healing charms on her. But she couldn't just sit around and wait; she was a panther after all. Panther's are solitary creatures, they were meant to be alone in the wild, not to be disturbed by anyone or anything in the world. No one would dare disturb Keller on the edge of a three-story building. It was peaceful out here, not like the stuffy white walls of Head Quarters' infirmary; Keller was practically suffocating in there. But out here there was fresh air, bright blue skies with wispy, fluffy clouds, and the ever-present promise of a new day. At least, that's what anybody in Circle Daybreak, the idealists in the Night World, would say.

Keller wasn't very idealistic.

Hell, if the Daybreakers didn't take her in when she was otherwise abandoned, she might not even be working for them. She might be one of those shape-shifters down there that would, literally, kill for the chance to wipe out the whole human race, to rule the world like their ancestors did a few millennia ago. Galen, her soulmate, believed in her though, so did Nissa and Winnie, her teammates and, if she was honest with herself, her best friends. Illiana had faith in her too, a faith she really didn't deserve.

Illiana… the Witch Child was the perfect stereo-type for an angel. She had the care-free yet considerate attitude to be one and, of course, she had the unearthly and fragile beauty for it. The first time the two met they were complete opposites. They still are actually, but now they have a certain respect for each other. Illiana had proved their friendship by giving Keller her supposed-to-be husband and Keller in return gave Illiana her unwavering loyalty for life. It seemed like a fair trade to Keller.

Thinking about her mistress, Keller didn't understand why she hated Illiana in the first place. Maybe it was because she was so beautiful. Keller was never the jealous type but it seemed the most logical explanation. Or maybe… maybe it was because…

_Because she had everything you ever wanted_

Keller stiffened at the thought…. _everything_ _you ever wanted…._ She shook her head, almost falling in the process, but she did it again, and again. Anything to get the thought out of her head. This wasn't the first time the concept came to her, but it was the first time it felt so… so… _real._ It was a statement now, an unquestionable statement at that. Nothing like the doubtful assumptions she used to make. And now… now that the thought slipped through her carefully structured wall, the wall that blocked out most of the pain easily tumbled down.

It was true. Illiana _does_ have everything she ever wanted. Illiana was beautiful, lovable, and, above all, _innocent._ Something Keller can never be. She's seen too many hardships, too much pain, to be as pure as Illiana. A single tear fell down Keller's face. A single drop. But in that one drop Keller realized something.

She wasn't as strong as she thought.

The scene in front of her eyes shifted. Keller wasn't on the ledge anymore; she was in a parking lot. And in that parking lot was a silhouette of a small child. Maybe in its toddler years. It wasn't facing her way, but the light of the full moon was enough to give Keller a side shot. The scene looked too unrealistic, to Keller it seemed like the perfect ending to a tragedy. There was an omnipresent feeling of loss in the air, even Keller was mystified by it. The child shifted then and, as Keller watched, she saw something twitch at the girl's back.

Startled, Keller shifted into a defense crouch, readying herself to protect the little girl. She wouldn't have time to shift, the attacker may be fast, so she'll just have to leap with all her strength and—

The thought was cut short as Keller got a better view of the twitching mystery. It was a _tail_. And now Keller realized who this girl was. It was a girl with ears and a tail like a cat, with claws and fur and all the teeth she needed. But still a little girl. A little girl hurt from the sting of being abandoned, unwanted, of being a _freak._ Keller blinked away the oncoming tears and, miraculously, she was back at Circle Daybreak.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keller woke up with the strangest feeling on her face. It felt… wet. Vaguely, she realized it was raining. She must have been unconscious for the most of two hours, it was lucky she didn't fall off the roof. Keller cursed under her breath. What just _happened_? She was supposed to be strong, a leader, someone to look up to. At least that's what she wanted to think she was.

But deep down Keller knew the truth. Inside she was still that little girl. The girl who was scarred for life because of something she couldn't control. Keller could feel a hole inside her chest, waiting to open up and ruin everything she's worked so hard to achieve. Her world was coming down on her… fast. And there was no one to stop it.

The shadows seemed longer to her. More foreboding. In fact, everything looked more foreboding to her already battered mind. Seeing that she didn't have the strength to resist any longer, Keller released any holds she had on discipline. Letting her mind wander through uncharted territories, which meant letting her mind wander through her past….

Keller was expecting another flashback, like than one she just had, but one never came. Instead the emptiness inside her just expanded, fully cloaking her body. And this time she didn't fight it. She didn't fight the tears either; Keller let them fall, not caring that she was completely vulnerable. Her armor, the barrier that kept so many people from finding out the truth, had disappeared, if only for a little while. And now Keller, with no other protection to keep her from the cold mercy of the world, just sat there, letting her tears intermingle with the rain.

_**After Note: **_**So… what'd u guys think? Personally I think this one was lacking something… I just don't know what. O and I know most of u are waiting on Rashel and Quinn I promise I'll think of something soon. K? And another thing, this is sooooo important that I'm gonna type in caps. I MIGHT MAKE A NEW STORY CALLED: ****NIGHT WORLD ORIGINS**** (HEH U KNOW, LIKE X-MEN ORIGINS? HEH) yea I got the idea wen I was watching the trailer. I suppose it'll be about how our favorite characters started out. I know I'll definitely make one about Jez and maybe one about Keller or Galen… I don't know I'll think of something. But… but I'll only do it if u guys say it's okay in a REVIEW. LEND ME UR SUPPORT!!! I rly need it. :)**** thank you 4 listening to this veeeeery long after note. BUH BYE NOW! :)**


	6. Chap 6: Hope

**No ownership at all. **

**Finally!!!!!!!!!! I'm baaaaaaaack!!!! So very sry it took so long but as you know (if u read the last post that is) that i've had writers block, dreadful thing. This feels sorta like a comeback from the last one. Anyways it feels good to be able to make more stories. Don't 4get to review, tell me how u feel about it. If u hated it write it in a review, i don't mind, i might get some inspiration from it... anyhoo thx 4 reading. :}**

Rashel and Quinn: Hope

The gentle, night breeze blew at Rashel's already messy hair, destroying any chances she had of looking decent.

It was dark out tonight; the moon wasn't out yet, and the flickering gas lights barley gave Rashel enough illumination to see her own hands much less the street she was on. Looking around at the inky blackness of her surroundings, Rashel couldn't help the overcoming sense of déjà vu that hit her. How many times has she, not Rashel Jordan but _Rashel The Cat_, reveled at the sight of a moonless night? How many times has she welcomed the concealing shadows? The shadows that helped her drag down so many of her blood-sucking victims?

A cheerless laugh escaped her lips, those days were over now and it did her no good _reminiscing_ about them. What was the use? Rashel The Cat was done. Finished. Never to return again. _And good riddance too_. Rashel thought. Her past was just that, the past. And all she had now was the present.

Rashel followed the hard, concrete path to an empty park just south of Circle Daybreak facilities. She wasn't a "Wild Power" so she could come and go as she pleased, provided she told someone what she was up to. Today however, Rashel didn't tell anyone what she was doing. She simply had an impulse to go outside, to just relax and not think about the impending end of the world if only for a little while. That was approximately three hours ago.

She'd been walking and walking, not really having a destination in mind. But at least she stayed close to headquarters, she wasn't _that _stupid. And besides, she was waiting for someone. Rashel had settled down on a vacant park bench, hoping that she could extend her temporary vacation and just… _be_.

A massive tree towered over her from up front, its branches intertwining with each other creating a canopy of leaves directly above Rashel's head. Rashel found herself staring upward, making out intricate designs from the complex web of branches. She had never stopped to admire nature before, funny how she could start when the end of the world was near. _No._ That there was the reason she was out here in the first place. She had to stop thinking about that, she had to let herself relax, and this may be her last chance to do that.

Rashel continued staring at the tree. She began to work her way down, from the whispering leaves to the tangled branches, taking in every little detail she could. Finally, her probing eyes reached the trunk, tracing the faint lines of bark. Pretty soon she began to see shapes appear in the lines, almost as if she were drawing with her eyes. She could see circles and triangles. Squares and rectangles and octagons, all kinds of shapes. Before long she could spot more distinguished features in the wood. She could make out a heart-shaped oval and inside it were some finely chiseled features, almost like a face... a familiar face…

Rashel could practically see the blond fluff of hair on top of the oval and, if she concentrated hard enough, she could also recognize a pair of cornflower-blue eyes staring right at her, almost painfully…

"Daphne…" she whispered.

As she said it the picture seemed to morph into something— no, _someone _else. When it was done the face wasn't Daphne's at all. This one had a pudgy face, maybe a child. But it looked too knowing for a child, too lonely and too… too _isolated_.

_Timmy_.

She didn't say it out loud this time, but the trunk still seemed to morph into someone else's appearance. This time it was Nyala but, instead of the warm, sensible girl she knew now, Rashel saw the betrayed and frightened look back on her face. That look had disappeared almost a year ago. And then it was her very own mother, then her _Sensei_, the image kept changing and changing, Rashel could barely keep up. But it was always into someone she knew, or had known, always someone she had loved. And it hurt to see them, _so much_. Why?

Because all the images brought along a sense of doom in them.

Torture, agony, pain, grief, terror and, worst of all, _hopelessness. _Those were the most dominant expressions on each of them. Every. Single. One. It was too much for Rashel, her pain she can handle; concussions, broken limbs, drowning. Those were all easy for her, but _this? _

She couldn't stand it.

The icons had stopped changing. One by one each of the pictures reappeared, side-by-side. They seemed to be making a portrait, just for her. A tableau of all her loved ones being engulfed by wretched despair. Rashel could no longer see the beautiful, enchanting landscape that was Mother Nature. All she could see know was a still, dark, and depressing night, holding its very breath for the destruction that was to come. Because that was what the vignette was about, of that she was sure. Rashel was seeing what was to come when everything was lost, when everything will end. When the Apocalypse had begun.

One more look at the tree was enough to break down her barriers, enough to cause searing hot wetness to fall from her cheeks. And Rashel Jordan just sat there, feeling the eyes of a thousand tormented eyes on her, perhaps they were pitying her. She certainly looked like one to be pitied.

It could have been eons until she got a hold of herself, but as she did she noticed a movement somewhere to her right. Immediately her mind switched gears, going from helpless victim to a defensive stance. The silhouette moved closer, black on black. And then she waited.

"I thought I'd find you here."

The voice startled her. It shouldn't have though, if she had paid enough attention she could have easily seen the silky black hair and the equally fathomless eyes. But the biggest give away was the thrumming silver cord, heading directly to the mysterious man in black. _God, I'm an idiot._

Her voice was still hoarse from crying so all she could say was: "You're late."

Quinn shrugged. "Sorry, I got held up." His eyes raked over her once and then widened in concern, the moon still wasn't out but he was a vampire, night-vision was one of the perks of being one you see, so obviously he could see how horrible she looked.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice was so tender, so gentle, Rashel was surprised at the vicious reputation he had. "Are you all right? Rashel speak to me."

She just shook her head as he sat down beside her. "Rashel? What's the matter? The Daybreakers are going to worry, we don't have much time—"

"Time." Rashel spat. "Time is exactly the problem." Her body seemed to crumple in on itself, and soon enough she was in her soulmates arms, crying even harder than before.

"We're running out, John." She sobbed. "We don't have much time. The apocalypse—" her breathing hitched up an octave and Rashel felt Quinn's shoulders tense. "The apocalypse is al—almost here. John... John what are what we going to do?"

Quinn had let his breath out slowly, his arms around her waist were still a bit tense but his face was expressionless, from what Rashel could see. Obviously he was trying to think up an answer for her question.

Slowly, he turned his face away, to stare at the moon. "Nothing."

Rashel doubled back, shocked. "What?"

"Nothing." He said turning back. "We can't do anything, Rashel. And you know that."

"No I do not!" she yelled. Her misery was forgotten, only to be replaced by a sudden need to do something worthwhile, _anything. _She knew she was being reckless, but at this point, what did she care?

"The world is going to end and you don't want to do anything?"

He didn't respond, actually he showed no signs of having to hear her at all. Rashel was getting sick.

"I can't believe it." She whispered, too enraged to shout. "You don't even care."

Quinn seemed to hear that. "You really think that?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Then what do _you _suppose we do? Neither of us are a "Wild Power", we may be able to stand a chance against a dragon, but we don't have the 'blue fire' to save the world." He shrugged indifferently, but a mocking smile lit up his face. "Face it, we're screwed."

Rashel smiled, just a little bit, Quinn always had a dark humor. It seemed to ease the tension a bit.

She sighed, not with frustration, but with resignation. "So, we do… nothing."

"No, not nothing." Quinn's arms eased around Rashel, and she welcomed the support. It seemed to shield her from the worries of the world, if only for a little while. "There is _one_ thing we can do."

"And what's that?"

"Hope."

One word. He gave her a one-word answer. But that one word made all the difference. All at once her anxiety eased, her tensed shoulders relaxed, and the gnawing in her chest receded. Rashel hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her lungs ached. She exhaled slowly, deliberately, and then turned back to face Quinn head-on.

"You're right." This stirred up her memory somewhat. A memory of her and John on a boat, speeding away to an unknown future... Well, they had made quite a lot of progress since then, that was unmistakable, but they still had a long way to go. And it sure wasn't going to be easy.

"All we could do is hope." She said.

"That's about right, yes." He flashed another one of his sarcastic grins. "Are you all better now?"

Rashel gave one more glance behind her shoulder at the colossal tree that started all of this. It took most of her imagination but she spotted the faces again. But this time there was a difference. You think Rashel had used her creativity to alter the faces to seem like they're happy, right? Well, you're wrong.

Rashel wasn't really the creative type.

They were all still very gruesome to look at; some were more gruesome than she remembered. Nothing had changed there. But Rashel had changed. She had found her courage to face the bleak future head on now, and that's all that matters. Rahel had known from the very beginning that the future was going to be dangerous for her. She had also known that the world was never the way you want it to seem, no matter how much you want the world to be happy and wonderful and… and _perfect_, that's never the case. And it never will be.

But it didn't matter. She won't give up hope and she never will. Hope is the only thing that keeps most of the human race going, even in times of anger and despair. There's never an excuse for giving up, everyone has to try as long as there's hope. If Rashel died sometime soon, she'd die knowing that.

"Rashel?" Rashel looked back at Quinn. She had almost forgotten his question.

"Are you all better now?" he asked again.

Rashel gazed over his shoulder this time. Dawn had come and the sun was starting to rise. _The start of a new day_. Rashel thought. _How apt._ She returned her focus to her partner, her other-half, her _soulmate_.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She beamed up at him and he grinned back "Yes, I really am."

**_After Note:_ what'd u guys think? REVIEW! the concept for the story just came to me when i was reading something about the eonomy, how we couldn't afford to lose hope now... And i thought it'd be good to raise awareness on that, right? I mean it's like the same thing except that Rashel and the others are dealing with the destruction of the universe and stuff... yeah... well i'm also working on a Rashel fanfic. on my other story Night World Origins wen i'm done with it u can go check it out and review. Oh well, i'll stop bugging u now, thx 4 reading! :)**


	7. Chap 7: Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: no ownership at all.... okay so i did this one on a whim, it's been a pretty boring afternoon so.... a story was born. Random huh? Well i don't know if this is that good but if you guys disagree/agree i'd be happy to recieve ur reviews :} I haven't gotten many reviews in a while... i feel so neglected, talentless, and FORGOTTEN... :{... heh heh, see wat i did ther? heh heh... Anyways, enjoy. **

Sylvia Weald: Forgotten

Sylvia wrung her hands desperately around the light, weaved basket she was holding. _I'm not nervous_ she thought. _I'm just… anxious. _And this was true. Sylvia was anxious at the task ahead of her, it _was_ nearly impossible, even for a witch, to find the right kinds of herbs and incense to make this particular curse and so little time. Nearly impossible, but not quite.

Not if you were a Harman.

And that's what Sylvia was, a Harman. At least, that's what she should be. If those brainless witches would only make an exception. It was her right to be a Harman, it was in her lineage. The only problem was that her _father_ was the Harman. And what was so wrong with that anyway? It was still in her blood, she was still one of the most powerful—

_Yes._ That was it. Sylvia _was_ powerful, and she'd prove it too. Only the most bravest and daring witches would attempt this curse, and only the most resourceful could get the ingredients. It was a charm so ancient and wicked even Circle Midnight witches would hesitate. And as for the ingredients, Sylvia had already explored the most secluded valleys and meadows of the Black Kingdom and she finally found her supplies, she just had to collect and combine them.

The oil lamp beside her flickered, turning the once still shadows of the night to dancing stygian forms. If she wasn't used to it, Sylvia would've been terrified. But she wasn't, she's been living here for the past five years. Ever since she ran away from her family at age fourteen that is. She was drawn to the ominous mountain pass and the rest is, how the humans say, history.

Thinking of her long-forgotten family ran a chill down Sylvia's spine. She was forgotten there too. Her father had idiotically refused to acknowledge his powers and her magic-dud of a mom had refused to acknowledge _her_. Sylvia was surprised she managed living with them for fifteen minutes, let alone fifteen years.

So, to make her life-story short, she was abandoned, left out, and forgotten.

But she wouldn't be for long.

Sylvia bent down to gather her herbs. _Spotted Hemlock _was first on the list. It paralyzed the nervous system of a specific joint or muscle, depending on the incantation and oils she used with it. She shuffled over to the patch of flowers on her left, to a passer-by it would have looked like a normal bed of _Queen Anne 's Lace,_ but Sylvia could differentiate a hundred and fifty one herbs from each other as easily as a human could differentiate a tiger from a lion. _Let's see, three would be enough._ Sylvia began to scavenge for the ripest stalk.

When the flowers were placed carefully in her weavened basket, Sylvia began to scourge for the next herb: _lobelia_. This one would help ease the tension in the nerves, to give the illusion of perfect health when otherwise the victim would writhe in agony. _One, two, three, four, five_. Sylvia absently counted and pressed the blue leaves in a perfect stack, and then she laid them beside the _hemlock_ in her bushel and went to work with the final ingredient.

Sylvia's tattered bronze-green dress swerved in the breeze. It was tattered form the thorns and crevices she had to go through to get to this specific field. Everything she did, everything she was about to do, was in sake for her revenge against those callous witches. She wasn't one of them anymore, Sylvia was in league with the one and only Hunter Redfern. She didn't need those callous witches to know that she had what it took to be a Harman; those witches wouldn't know what was coming when the Apocalypse started.

_Hmm… belladonna berries would do well._ And they would go great with the others too. As she gathered the blackened berries Sylvia made a mental check of everything she's gathered. So there's _hemlock_ for its paralyzing after-effect, _lobelia_ for its false numbing astringent, and toxic _belladonna berries_ for hallucinations and delirium. Perfect.

The dimming lights of the castle far-away were the only indication of time Sylvia had. She had to get back to the castle before Delos suspects her, or worse, if _Hunter_ suspected her. He almost executed her when she told him about Miles, and she very nearly died when she mentioned the witch she had lost. Her bruises were still sore from the beating she took. But that was silly, wasn't it? Sylvia already knew who she was loyal too, and surley it wasn't with the witches. It didn't matter that she had loved a human, she would still aid in their destruction. It also didn't matter that she had hesitated in this spell, it was only because of the danger for _her_ well-being that she did, honestly. Sylvia didn't care for the world at all, not for a world where she was abused and forgotten.

Sylvia made her way back to the castle, heading for the clean-cut path that separates this grassland from the unruly earth that was the forest. Now all she had to do was head back to her room, where the appropriate supplies for the spell were waiting. She'd have to press the leaves against the mushed chunks of the berries, and then she'll pour Hekate's sacred oil, added with a pinch of tobacco and saffron to prove its menacing worth of course, it is meant to be a deadly hex after all. A hex that'll stun any limb she chooses. Delos will never use his "blue fire" again and Hunter will make Sylvia the most world-renowned witch in the world.

So.... and then what?

Her steps slowed to a stop. Why was she thinking about these things now anyway? Did she plan on going back on her word? No, of course not. It was far too late for that anyway, and of course she _didn't_ want to… right? Hunter said that he'll make her all-powerful, he said that she'll never be left-out again, and, as a bonus, he promised her revenge against all the witches that has wronged her. So why was she so unsure?

_Weakness._ Sylvia thought. Her thirst for revenge was back, and her decision was made. _Hesitation is weakness._ And she couldn't afford to be weak, not now, not when she was already this deep. She was going to help with the destruction of the human world, no matter what. Her steps gathered force, the castle lights were already looming ahead and Hunter will be waiting. Sylvia's resolve didn't waver an inch.

The castle seemed to get bigger, leading Sylvia to the dark uncertanties of the future. But whatever happens she'll be ready for it, even if it costs her her life.

And no matter what, Sylvia Weald will never be forgotten again.

**_After Note_: not much to say... REVIEW!!!! i'm feeling as forgotten as Sylvia. :{ o and u could go check out my other story as well "Night World Origins" thank you. :]**


End file.
